Welcome to Purgatory
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: What do you find when your stuck in a computer class for 3 hours? Fan Fiction. That's what.


**Nia-Chan: Damn I haven't been on in AGES. But here I am, putting back up this old story that FFN took down. Yes they took this story down because I had called it 'Welcome to HELL' but apparently hell is a bad word and your not allowed to put bad words in a title so yeah. I'm reposting this. I know I haven't written anything for my remake story Who's Mashiro Rima but I gave up on that until I finish all the chapter. Yeah. I'm an idiot. Oh well. Have fun with this weird crap fic. Also, if you want a sequel just say so. When I last put it up I got a lot of reviews for a sequel which I had started but never finished. Reviews are nice :)**

**Welcome to HELL**

…

"Now class, since I have no CLUE how to teach a class for 3 whole hours, you may do what ever you want. Just make sure its on a computer. Since this is a computer class. Why the hell did I start teaching? I don't know anything!" My teacher yelled, throwing up his hands.

I turned back to the screen, looking at my beautiful background. It was a picture of my favorite anime, Toradora. I had bought every game there was for it, the special edition box set and all the manga that came out.

I pulled up the internet page and decided to go on Facebook. I had no notifications so I was pretty much bored out of my mind.

I sighed and turned to see what Amu was doing, since she sat right next to me.

"Amu, are you...reading? On a computer?" I asked incredulously.

She laughed, "Of course I am Rima! Haven't you ever heard of Fan Fiction?"

I raised an eyebrow, "No."

"OHMAHGAWD YOU HAVE GOT TO CHECK IT OUT! LIKE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, spitting all over my face.

I slowly wiped the spit off my face and then glared at her.

"Sorry," She said grinning sheepishly. "But you should seriously go and check this sight out. You know how I'm completely in love with that anime, Death Note?"

I nodded.

"Well I was bored one day and found this sight. Other people write about these ideas an its complete free! And legal!"

"Wait, they have stories about what they think would happen next? Like, lets say for example, this series ended on a cliff hanger. Other people can just write what they think would happen next?"

"Yeah! It's completely awesome!"

I feverishly started typing away on my computer. Soon enough, there I was.

Fan Fiction dot net.

I went strait to the anime section and down to T. I clicked on Toradora which brought me to a page with 122 stories. I smiled brightly as I went down the first page. There were so many to choose from. I quickly picked one, not even noticing the title. They said it was a oneshot but I had no freakin clue what that meant. It was quick, boring and I grew tired of it quickly. But down at the bottom was something interesting.

They had said to check out their Shugo Chara Rimahiko stories. I raised and eyebrow.

Rima-hiko?

Something was wrong about that name. I felt it concerned me with something. I went back to the main anime page and went down to S. I soon found the anime called Shugo Chara which had 8,354 stories. I gaped out how many more stories this anime had from my beautiful Toradora. I glared at the screen as I clicked on the name which brought me to the page full of stories. And then I saw it.

It was horrifying.

Terrifying.

Appalling.

It said that it was about Rima M. and Nadeshiko/Nagihiko F.

There is no way that was a coincidence. I seethed angrily As I clicked on it.

The beginning is OK. I'm normally being mean to him like I usually do.

A few more words down and its starting to get a bit less than what we normally do.

Now it starting to get a bit fluffy. I have a bad feeling about this.

Ok, too fluffy! Too fluffy!

HOLEY SHI- MY EYES! THEY BURN! I had to shield my eyes from the sight of horrible writing and too much fluff. And tongue.

I winced slightly before going back to the main story page. I sighed when I saw that the next story on the page was Amu H. and Ikuto T.

Wait, Amu and Ikuto?!

"AMU!" I screamed, "LOOK AT THIS!"

She look towards my screen curiously. "Shugo Chara? What's that?" She asked before scanning the page. I pointed to the story that said it was 'Amuto'. Her eye twitched.

"W-well, That could be anyone!" She declared.

I pointed the Rimahiko one.

"Oh gawd. There is no way _that's_ a coincidence!" She said, her eyes widening.

I looked down the page even more. It was mainly made up of Amu and Ikuto, Nagihiko and I, and bunch of Yaoi, such as Tadase and Ikuto. What the hell were these people on?

I went back to the creepy Rimahiko story and and scrolled down to the Review button.

What the hell was that?

I clicked on it and another window popped up. So, basically, I could tell this person how I feel about this story?

Great. It's flaming time.

_**The real Mashiro Rima:**_

_2011-10-07 Chapter 1_

_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!_

_First I find out that there's this weird anime about Amu and us! Then I find out that random people are pairing us up with each other?!_

_First of all, WHY THE FUCK WOULD I LIKE MY MORTAL ENEMY? GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY!_

_Second of all, EWWWWWW. You people are WAAAAAAAAAYYY too descriptive! My eyes BURNED and I seriously mean BURNED IN MY EYE SOCKETS! S-so much tongue D:_

_Can you lay down the fluff a little bit too?_

_Oh, and maybe also end up making it so me and the girly crossdresser don't end up together?_

_And what was with that weird explanational epilogue? How do I even know what those words mean?_

_Fuck, I wish this section would disappear. DAMN YOU CRAZY FANGIRLS!_

_kthnxbai._

I clicked send, proud of my rant to this person's story. I went back to the main story page.

That was when I suddenly noticed it, I could sort the stories by Character! Now I can pretty much rant to all those crazy fangirls and get them to STOP.

And then I also noticed I could sort them by genre. I decided to go by Horror. I'm just hoping that some how I'll find something NOT Rimahiko.

I searched them and found this one that looked promising. The other ones were basically me or Nagihiko just killing everyone because they killed us. But this one looked different. The name was Nightshade.

But I had a feeling that I was gonna end up dying. Great.

I read through, a little confused on why the hell I didn't start screaming and running back up the stairs the minute I saw the first body. I continued on, pretty sure I was gonna die.

Which I did. Why the hell did I eat the freakin creepy plant on the floor? That just isn't realistic. I can understand the cannibal maid but seriously? I would NEVER eat a freaky plant like THAT.

OH FU- I think my outlook of Nagihiko has turned from hate to fear.

That freakin creep turned my skin into a doll. FREAK.

I decided I didn't feel like making myself puke from reading anymore gore, so I turned the genre back to general and then wondered what the heck was under rated M.

I turned it to rated M.

I looked through a few of them and then saw one that said it was a Lemon.

What the freak was Lemon? I was too curious NOT to click on it.

I read through, not being able to stop.

I think I just died and went to hell.

I think I died, went to hell, got my mind raped, went deeper than hell, died again, and then fainted in a pool of horrifying grossness.

I don't EVER EVER want to read something like THAT ever AGAIN!

I decided to make another flame.

_**The real Mashiro Rima:**_

_2011-10-07 Chapter 1_

_You just killed me. You killed me. Murdered me to such an extent that I will never be able to go back._

_THANK YOU_

_THANK YOU FOR MURDERING MY INNOCENCE!_

_THANKS A LOT._

_I think I'll kill myself now. My eyes just got raped._

But I didn't feel satisfied was just ranting on this one persons story. I wanted to flame every single ONE of their stories. They just murder my MIND and my SOUL! I think they deserve quiet a lot of flaming.

I went back to that...disgusting story. I went up to see who the author was.

_Rhythm Boy_

I raised an eyebrow. That sort of sounded like Nagihiko, but there is NOOOOO way he would write something like...like...THAT horrifying story. I clicked the name link and was brought to this persons profile.

I read just the beginning which said, "_I am a guy, but I know exactly how girls feel. Let just say I'm VERY close to Nagihiko."_

My eyes widened and I nearly fainted.

There is no WAY that ISN'T Nagihiko! I stood up suddenly, my chair toppling over as my hands clenched tightly into fists.

Amu looked up, confusion all over her face. I walked out of my row of computers over to Nagihiko's.

"NAGIHIKO! YOU WROTE A LEMON ABOUT US?!"


End file.
